Con Mis Brazos Abiertos
by Dama Jade
Summary: Luke tiene un pequeño momento con su hijo luego de unas horas de haber nacido.


**Mis consabidas notas: **=p Este pequeño one shot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción _With Arms Wide Open _de la banda **Creed.** Mientras la escuchaba me imaginé a Luke con su hijo recién nacido, sabiendo que pronto tendría que regresar a batallar contra los Vongs. Quizás algunos de ustedes no lo sepan, pero antes de Mara quedar embarazada, un Vong le había envenenado y estuvo por mucho tiempo luchando contra el veneno. Unos segundos después de dar a luz a Ben, casi muere si no es por Luke y Ben. Ambos se unieron para que ganara de una vez por toda su batalla contra el veneno. Bueno, luego de esta pequeña aclaración, no les detengo más para que pueda leer.

-I-

Con una de las menudas manos entre la suya, Luke acariciaba la frente femenina subiendo sus dedos por la rojiza cabellera. Gracias a la Fuerza la fiebre había cedido y ahora dormía pacifícamente. Alzó la delicada mano para besarla, estuvo tan cerca a la muerte…

Unos diminutos quejidos le sacaron de su ferviente vigilia. Caminó hacia la basineta y por varios segundos observó a su hijo. Hijo. Todavía se maravillaba de que Mara y él hubiesen procreado una nueva vida. A través de la Fuerza percibió que no tenía hambre y su pañal no necesitaba ser cambiado. Simplemente reclamaba de su atención. Con sumo cuidado –y con el temor de padre primerizo- le cogió. Le acunó en uno de sus brazos. Ojos azules grisáceos le miraron.

-Hola, Ben. – dijo él apenas sobre un murmullo.

Su corazón hizo una pequeña maroma en su pecho, exaltado; Ben intentaba buscarle, intentando crear un lazo a través de la Fuerza. Luke le aceptó, envíandole una caricia.

Él sonrió, -¿Sabes? No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero gracias por ayudarme hace unas horas atrás con tu mamá.

Luke sabía que no le entendía, no obstante, quería hablarle. Aún no terminaba la guerra contra los Vongs y no sabía si volvería a tener la oportunidad de tenerle así. Era una situación agridulce. Caminó con él hasta la mecedora que Karrde había enviado para Mara.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte. –Luke comenzó mecerse mientras le hablaba, -Desde el primer momento que supimos de tu existencia nos alegramos mucho. Pensábamos que nunca tendríamos la oportunidad de ser padres.

Los ojitos le miraban atento, casi como si comprendiera lo que su padre le decía.

-Desde ese marivolloso descubrimiento supe que mi vida cambiaría. Mi perspectiva dio un giro brusco. Ahora, todo lo hacemos pensando en ti.

Luke respiró hondo, procurando calmar sus emociones, un ardor peculiar apareciendo en sus ojos, -No sé si estoy listo para ser el padre que debo ser. No diré que lo intentaré, -y sonrió a medias, -pues alguién una vez me dijo que no había intentos. Se hacía o no se hacía. Ahora, esto si puedo prometer; te daré mi amor incondicional, cada vez que necesites de mi mano para levantarte la tendrás. Siempre tendré mis brazos abiertos para tí y te mostraré todo lo que hay en esta vida.

-Eso sí, - continuó él luego de unos segundos de silencio para controlar el temblor en su voz, -desde ahora te advierto que no será fácil ser un Skywalker. Sólo espero que no seas como yo, que llegues mucho más lejos de lo que he llegado y que puedas tomar esta vida por la mano y que nunca la dejes ir. Quiero que tengas una vida plena, que logres alcanzar todas tus metas y simplemente, quiero que seas feliz.

Luke, entonces, le miró en silencio, aún conmovido y deleitado con su hijo. Admirando el singular color de sus ojos y la pequeña mata de cabello rojo en la corona de su cabeza.

-¿Qué le has estado diciendo a mi hijo, granjero?

Alzó su mirada y al tiempo que le sonreía a su esposa, le respondió, -¡Oh, nada! Una conversación entre padre e hijo.

Caminó hacia ella, sintiendo su deseo de coger a Ben en sus brazos.

-¡Jum! Espero ya no estés convenciéndole de que será un gran Jedi.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. –y lo depositó en los brazos de Mara y observó como todo el rostro femenino se iluminaba, -Yo sé que lo será.

Mara rodó sus ojos.

-Te daré una advertencia, Ben. Tu padre siempre anda con la cabeza entre las nubes pero todo lo que él acabó de decirte es cierto. Ambos estaremos ahí por tí y nuestro único deseo es que seas feliz.

Los verdes ojos buscaron los azules, viendo la sorpresa en ellos al descubrir que le había estado escuchando.

-Estoy segura de que serás un magnífico padre, mi amor.

Luke se agachó para acercar su rostro al femenino, -Y tú una excelente madre. Te amo. – y besó sus labios.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, rodeando los hombros femeninos con su brazo. Alejó todo de su cabeza, la guerra, la recompensa que existía sobre su cabeza, absolutamente todo. Nada de ello existía. Quería disfrutar de esos preciosos minutos donde tenía a los seres más importantes en su vida a su lado, memorizando cada detalle en su corazón. Y, por primera vez en casi un año, la paz se cernió sobre ellos.


End file.
